


The Real Deal

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	The Real Deal

“Phhthhttbbbbb!”

The sound of Dippers lips vibrating against the plastic lips of the dummy rang loudly throughout the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper saw the chest of it rise about half a millimeter before falling. It was complete failure to properly push air into the dummy’s “lungs”. He grimaced and returned to pumping its chest with his hands.

“Is it supposed to sound like a fart?” Mabel asked as she watched him.

Dipper resisted the irritated flinch her words evoked in him as he pushed down over and over.

“No,” 19, “it should,” 20, “be a,” 21, “hiss,” 22, “at worst.” It was hard enough practicing CPR without a mouthpiece, but it was Mabel’s presence that was screwing him up. It was his first time trying direct contact and he wanted to get this right. The fact that someone was there to watch him screw up was almost a self fulfilling prophecy. Reaching 30 pumps, he pressed his lips to the dummy’s again, only to elicit another fart noise. He was about to start pumping again when he heard Mabel giggle at the sound. He cracked.

“Damnit!” he yelled and slapped the dummy across the face.

“D-dip?! You alright?” Mabel asked in a surprised tone.

Ah, nuts, he’d gotten frustrated and worried her. “No, I mean, yeah, I'm fine, it's just…”

Oh man, he already felt bad about snapping in front of her. He couldn't let on that her watching was a part of it. He had to come up with something else.

“It’s, er, just that, uh, well, we have to be able to do lip-to-lip CPR in case we don't have a mouthpiece and it’s difficult because the dummy’s lips are made of, y’know, haha, plastic.”

It was made up, of course. His CPR lessons were part of a club he and some safety-conscious friends had formed to learn basic skills the adults thought were out of their range. The CPR dummy was a particularly excellent catch, though the member who brought it refused to divulge details. Whatever, the point was they had it, and they wanted to practice proper emergency procedures.

Of course, Dipper always went above and beyond. In a proper response, he’d have a mouthpiece to limit fluid exchange. But what if he didn't? That was why he wanted to be able to do a classic lip-to-lip breath transfer. Just in case, say, on a hike there was a tumble, and someone needed CPR, but his first aid kit had fallen down a gulch so he didn't have the mouthpiece. He'd be on his own, and he had to know how to do it right.

“Why don't I fill in, then?” Mabel asked cheerfully.

Dipper blinked, “What?”

“For the dummy. Its lips are plastic, but *MWAH*” she tossed a kiss on her fingers off into the air, “these are real.”

Dipper blushed a bit, “Mabel, I'm not going to kiss you just to practice CPR.”

Mabel looked at him with exasperation, “So CPR is a kiss? Are you telling me you're only practicing so you can smooch a cute girl and claim it was CPR?”

Dipper flushed more, embarrassment hitting him from every angle. CPR was a medical procedure, he hated when fiction portrayed it as a kiss. Yet, he'd just thought that when Mabel offered to be a subject. What the hell? Was he just like those douches who fake drowning to steal a cheap kiss? Or, wait, more importantly, why didn't he think of CPR as kissing until Mabel was the recipient?

Dipper huffed to himself in an attempt to shut all these thoughts down. Okay, sure, he made up the reason he was sucking to not accuse Mabel of distracting him and it'd gone kinda dog-eared in a weird way. But this wasn't necessarily a bad situation. She was offering to provide real lips and he wanted this practice. The devil is in the details and it was entirely possible a practice session with the actual and not imitation could save a life.

“No, no. You're right. It's not a kiss. Here, get on the table next to the dummy.”

“Kinda tight next to him…” Mabel said as she climbed on and wiggled against the contraption.

“I have to pump the chest hard enough to squeeze the heart and push blood through the body. The force of that can break ribs. I do it 30 times before I even blow air in your mouth.”

Mabel gulped.

“So I'll pump the dummy and count out loud. I’m going to be trying to blow air into your lungs so I need your head like this,” he tilted her head back, “and your lungs should be empty from me pushing so make sure you breathe out as hard as you can around, um 26 or 27, okay? I'm gonna be watching for your chest to rise with my air so you HAVE to breathe out.”

Dipper felt a lot more comfortable after going through his instructions. As he’d done so, he'd been able to run through his tally list and regained his confidence in the procedure. Looking down at Mabel,  though, she looked very nervous.

“That's a lot of steps! I, ha, I thought it'd be a little more straightforward…”

“I literally just did all these things in front of you with the dummy.”

“Yeah, but the dummy doesn't have to concentrate on being limp and knowing when to breathe out and I can’t even remember if you said anything else. Plus, I was just watching, I wasn't trying to learn CPR myself.”

True enough, even an unconscious person doesn't have to worry about acting unconscious. Mabel was really going out of her way to help him practice.

“Okay, okay. How about… how about we just go straight to the mouth-to-mouth and we'll worry about breath after? A practice run before a real try,” he suggested.

Mabel nodded.

“Alright, so, close your eyes and, I guess since we're not doing the real thing, keep your mouth closed too.”

Mabel did as told and Dipper moved in steadily. A shock of nervousness went through him as he looked at Mabel’s lips. He pushed through the feeling and felt her lips conform to his in a way that the plastic ones couldn't. They were warm too, in a different way than any warmth he'd felt on his lips before, certainly not from something lifeless.

Dipper couldn't help it, he experimented. Moving his lips against hers and relishing how unpredictable the real thing was compared to it's imitation. He could push with his upper lip only to feel her recede and instead push against his lower. Both impossible actions for the dummy. 

The feelings were intoxicating and it felt like he was losing himself in them. He needed more. He slid his tongue along her lips without even thinking. He only realized he did it after the fact. She didn't answer his request for entrance, so he checked again, this time intentionally. 

A whimper snapped him back to reality. He shot away to find Mabel staring at him with lidded eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathe heavy.

“You said to keep my mouth closed…” she said quietly, keeping their gaze, “so now what?”

Dipper looked down at her lips, “This time you open your mouth.”


End file.
